


Remedy

by random_chaotic_cat



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Can a oneshot be 2 chapters?, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone but Hop and Rai are only mentioned, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Nightmares, Oneshot, Smut, eh, just a lil bit, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_chaotic_cat/pseuds/random_chaotic_cat
Summary: Hop has nightmares about Eternatus while staying in Hammerlocke with Raihan in order to study the residual energy left by the creature.
Relationships: Hop/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. Nightmares

Returning to Hammerlocke in order to research Eternatus' residual energy had been a good idea, in theory. But if Hop had known he'd be having nightmares every night while there, he would have declined Raihan's offer to stay in his guest room at the castle. The first few nights had been manageable, waking up in a cold sweat, heart pounding and being unable to recognize his surroundings was okay, at least Hop wasn't bothering the pretty dragon tamer that had so kindly opened his home. But after that? Waking up with screams barely contained in his throat? Hop could definitely have smacked himself for being such an idiot, and just leaving with no explanation, because he _refused_ to have Raihan think he was a crybaby, was also out of the question. He couldn't be so rude to someone so kind to him.

Hop, weirdly enough, was a pretty lucid dreamer. Usually he could even control what he was dreaming about, it was kinda cool honestly. But something about being near… where that _thing_ had rampaged was putting Hop too on edge to do anything but panic. Distorted, terrifying images of that damned hateful _thing_ , Hop refused to call it a dragon, dragons were warm and kind and smelled like sandstorms and- It was after him, that great red maw was coming right for Hop, for the people he cared about about him. Reds and blues pulsated around the beast, dynamax lightening and clouds only adding to the effect. It was going to kill him, him and Lee and Vic and Glo, and... everyone. It was going to kill everyone and Hop couldn’t stop it- A flash of orange, a tall figure in a dark hoodie. Dragons. Fighting, roaring, pushing it back at their trainer’s command and- Red. Red gushing from that figure, falling to his knees as his life poured out of him- Hop screamed, trying to run towards him, calling his name-

“ **RAI-!** ” Hop sat boltright up, gasping for breath, the scream still fresh from his lips. Tears welled up in his eyes and he brought his knees to his chest, trying to calm down. Just a dream, just a bad dream, everything was fine-

“Hop?!” Raihan opened the door, concern in his voice. Hop couldn’t really see his face, the light from the hallway made that hard, but the slow way he walked over to the bed, kneeing beside it, was proof of it. “Are you okay? You screamed-”

“I’m fine.” Hop whispered, knowing his voice would give away the fact he’d been crying, Raihan was already nice enough to let him stay here while he worked on his research, no need to cause more problems, “Just a bad dream, I’m fine. I’m used to them, by now.”

“Want me to stay here for a while?” Raihan’s voice was soft, like he was talking to a frightened Pokemon, “Always helped me when I was a kid.”

“N-No it’s okay. I think I’ll just… Make some tea and work for a bit. Usually works.” Actually, Hop never goes back to sleep after a nightmare, but Raihan doesn’t need to know they. Since the whole… Darkest Day and Freak Twins incidents, as Glo dubbed them, Hop had made friends with most of the gym leaders, Raihan especially. He wouldn’t say that they were close, not like he was with Vic and Glo, but Hop liked to think that he was good friends with the dragon tamer, even if his squishy bullshit heart yearned for more…

“It’s not any trouble or anything, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Raihan stood up, following Hop as he headed towards the kitchen. Hop just shook his head as he started filling up Rai’s kettle, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“I’m fine, Raihan, really. I haven’t had anyone help me with nightmares since I was like, four.” That was when Leon had left on his gym challenge. Leon had been the one to care for Hop, their Mum only caring when Leon was around. The first time he’d had a nightmare after Lee left, she’d straight told him to stop being a selfish crybaby and go back to bed. The same thing happened with storms and such, his grandparents echoing his mother’s words, so Hop had learned early on not to try and find comfort in his family. The thought that Raihan would… Would sit with him until he fell asleep was… Comforting, almost. It was sweet but… Hop had shared tents with Vic and/or Glo while they were on their Challenge Vic... wasn’t Raihan. King of Dragons Raihan. _Second Hottest Man in Galar 6 years running Raihan._ “I’ll just study until I get tire- PUT ME DOWN WHAT THE HELL?!”

Raihan easily lifted Hop, shutting off the water before carrying him like a sack of potatoes back down the hall, towards his room. Not the guest room he had set up for ‘precious little Hopscotch’, but _Raihan’s_ own room. 

“Calm down yeah? I’m not gonna do anything weird. Ness used to have nightmares all the time when we were kids, so just hush and get comfy.” Raihan dropped Hop onto the bed, gently laying close, but not touching him, "Lights on or off?"

Hop's brain just shut off at those words, taking a minute to reboot before trying to crawl over Rai and out of the bed, "Mate, m'fine just-"

"Request denied." Raihan lightly pushed Hop back down and draped his arm over the smaller boy, pulling Hop into a gentle cuddle, "You need your sleep, Hop. I was wondering why you looked like hell... Have you slept through the night at all since then?"

Hop went quiet. No one... No one had noticed. Not his mum or Sonia, who he saw everyday. Not Leon or Vic or Glo who he knew adored him... He thought he'd hidden his exhaustion well…

"Hopscotch?" Rai's voice was gentle and soft, he's big and warm and gently running his hand through Hop's hair. He'd let it grow out a bit, stopped jelling it up like that weird plant... It felt so nice... Hop felt his eyelids drooping, he was so, _so_ tired and Rai made him feel safe and relaxed in a way he hadn’t been since before the semi-finals.

"M'sorry Rai... You shouldn't have to... worry bout me..." Hop yawned, nuzzling into the warmth in front of him.

"Of course I'm gonna worry about you, Hop." Raihan chuckled softly, continuing his ministrations, "Dragons are possessive of things important to them, don't you know that?"

"But... m'not important.. Lee's m'portant m'jus... me..." A wave of drowsiness crashed over Hop, his eyes fully closing as he finally gave into sleep.

Raihan smiled and lightly kissed Hop's forehead, not thinking the boy was awake enough to feel it, "You're important to _me_ , love."


	2. Perfect Remedy

When Hop woke up, the first thing he realized was that he was warm, very warm. The second thing, was that he couldn’t move, trapped against that warmth in a tight grip that he was not awake enough to try and break out of. And then he heard a snore, soft and sleepy, felt breath against his hair. He opened his eyes, getting a face full of dark skin. Face a bright red, Hop let out a startled squeak and shoved the person away.

Raihan yelped, startling awake and grabbing onto the first thing he could, which unfortunately, was Hop, in an attempt to not fall out of bed. They fell onto the floor with a loud  _ thud _ , Hop sprawled on top of Raihan and Raihan confused as to what in the freaking hell was happening first thing in the damn morning. Hop had never been so close to an attractive shirtless man that wasn't his brother, and felt all the blood in his body heat up and flood south, giving him the most awkward boner of his life.

Raihan laid on the floor, now awake but slowly regaining mental capacity, oblivious to Hop's Gay Panic™️. He looked at the boy, blinking away the last remnants of sleep, and sat up with a yawn.

"So… Did you sleep better?" Is the first thing Rai asked, thinking Hop had had another nightmare and that's why they were now on the floor. But then, he notices something pressing against him, something hard, and he can't help but glance down, a slow smirk spreading across his face, "Going to assume that you did, yeah?"

"I- You- Sh-Shut up!" Hop managed to whine, covering his face with his hands as he frantically mumbled out excuses, "I just- It's morning and I'm gay and you're  _ ridiculously  _ hot and-"

Raihan just chuckled and poked Hop's forehead, "Go take a shower, Hopscotch. I'll make pancakes."

"...What?"

"Pancakes. You do like pancakes, right?" Raihan tilted his head, one brow raised in question.

"I um. Y-Yes?" Hop was so, so confused.

"Good." Raihan stood up, picking Hop up as he did, and setting him down with a light nudge towards the door, "So, you go shower, calm down, and I'll make pancakes. Deal?"

"O-Okay…" Hop couldn't help but feel a slight disappointment in Raihan's lack of acknowledgement, taking it as a sign Rai really did just see him as something of an adoptive brother like Hop had always assumed.

"Oh and Hop?" Raihan leaned down, lightly nipping at his ear, "Try being more honest next time, yeah? I might've been willing to help you out."

Hop squeaked again, looking up at Raihan with wide eyes, pupils blown with a sudden desire as he grabbed at the taller man's arm before he could leave, "Wait-!"

"Nope." Raihan smirked and easily slipped from Hop's grip, reaching instead to gently grab his chin and tilt the golden eyes boys face up, "You're too stressed and worn out for anything more than a bit of teasin, love. But don't worry, I'll take all day to pamper you~"

Hop whimpered when Rai moved away, grabbing his tank top from the floor and slipping it on before heading out the door. Hop pouted, trailing after him a bit, "But Rai-"

"I'm not repeating myself baby boy." Raihan growled a litte, making Hop shiver slightly, "Listen to me, alright? Do what I've told you, and I promise to take care of  _ everything _ later."

Hop nodded slowly, quickly retreating to Raihan's master bathroom and leaning against the door. Damn it, he'd never been this turned on in his  _ life _ and the person who did it was  _ refusing to help _ , the jerk…

* * *

By the time Hop emerged from the bathroom, cleaning and much more clear headed, the pancakes were done and sitting on the table in a neat stack. The smell alone had Hop drooling as he sat down. Raihan was still at the stove, working on the last of his own plate and humming what sounded like one of Piers' songs.

"These look great Raihan." Hop blushed a bit, remembering earlier that morning as Rai turned with that  _ damned _ smirk on his face.

"Unlike your brother, I actually learned to cook while taking my challenge. Well that, and pancakes are Nessa's favorite comfort food, so learned them early. Don't tell her I told you that, woman will skin me alive siblings be damned." Raihan laughed as he flipped the pancake on the pan with expert movements. 

Hop smiled fondly for a moment before going to the fridge and pulling out a bag of oranges, "You have a juicer, right?"

"Yeah, but if ya didn't hear me, today is about letting you rest, Hop. Go sit down and read or watch the telly." Raihan smiled down at him, not in a way that was patronizing like his Mum would do, but something… warmer, setting the Butterfrees in Hop's tummy into a manic flutter.

"Shows how well you know me." Hop rolled his eyes and started searching the cabinets, "I don't do well with sittin 'round doin nothin, mate."

"That so?" Raihan raised a brow, turning back to the stove, "Too bad the juicer's up on the top shelf."

"You act like that's gonna stop me." Hop laughed and easily climbed up on the counter. Hop might have lacked Lee's height and muscles, but he was quicker and more agile to make up for it. Carefully pulling the juicer from its spot, Hop laughed at Raihan's yelp of surprise.

"Careful-!" The dragon tamer quickly abandoned his task in favor of crossing the kitchen to grab Hop, his long fingers easily encircled the golden eyed boy's slim waist. "Okay, okay you can help, but don't do that again. About gave me a freakin heart attack!"

Hop giggled as he let Raihan lower him to the ground, grinning as he leaned back into Raihan's chest, "Consider that payback for playing with me earlier."

Raihan growled and pulled Hop closer, leaning low enough to whisper in his ear, those large hands slipping down to Hops hips, "I wasn't playin, luv, this ain't no game to me. I'll back off if you'd prefer I was, but I'm serious about wantin you. Wanna touch you, kiss you, care for you… Drive you crazy in the best of ways."

Hop blushed and ducked his head, not used to such attention. He felt Raihan start to move away and quickly grabbed his hands, holding them in place.

“I-I… I’d like that… If you… If you really mean it.” Hop looked up at the dragon tamer, biting his lip slightly when those teal eyes locked onto his own. He slowly turned around and placed his hands on Raihan’s shoulders, “I… I really like you, Rai…”

Raihan hummed and pulled Hop closer, gently cupping his face and stroking the boy’s cheek with his thumb, “You do, hm? Not just saying that to get into my pants? Not that you’d really need to, just ask and I’d be more than willing to give you anything you want, luv.”

Hop felt his face heat up more as he leaned into Rai’s touch, “N-No I really… Really like you, Raihan… You.... You make me feel safe…”

Hop watched as the softest, sweetest smile formed on Raihan’s face. So in awe of it, he didn’t register when the taller man leaned down, pressing soft lips against his own in a gentle kiss. Hop’s eyes fluttered closed as he sighed, slowly returning the kiss as he gripped Raihan’s shoulders with trembling hands. He blushed as a whine escaped his throat when Raihan pulled away, causing the older man to chuckle.

“I like you too Hop, a lot. And as much as I would love making you fall apart right now, I promised you breakfast.” Raihan smiled, snickering when Hop pouted up at him.

“I’d prefer the first thing.” Hop grumbled, trying to lean up for another kiss. Raihan just stood to his full height, towering over Hop with a grin.

“Breakfast first, luv.” Raihan said, laughing as Hop lightly smacked his chest, “Trust me, after this… I’ll do anything you ask.”

“Anything?” Hop bit his lip again, eyes turned to molten gold as he looked up at Raihan.

“Not repeating myself.” Raihan winked, turning away to toss a now very burnt pancake into the trash, wiping down the pan before pouring more batter into it. Hop sighed, resigning himself to making fresh juice. He was definitely doing to hold his dragon to his promise of ‘anything’.

* * *

Hop blushed as he brushed his teeth, having just finished eating breakfast a bit earlier. The pancakes had been absolutely amazing and while he’d wanted to help with cleanup, Raihan had insisted he go brush his teeth and relax. There was no point in fighting it, so Hop had listened, pouting the whole time. When he came out of the bathroom Rai was sitting on the couch, dreads out of his ponytail and hanging around his face. Hop had rarely seen them down, Rai claiming he liked his vision to be free whenever he was working. He only ever took them down when he was relaxing at home like this.

Hop took a deep breath and walked over to him, climbing into his lap with a pout, “I did what you wanted, I want my reward now.”

Raihan blinked, clearly surprised by Hop boldly straddling him like this. In truth, Hop could barely believe his own actions, but he  _ wanted _ Raihan, more than anything, wanted to kiss him, feel him… Make love to him. Hop shivered as Raihan’s hands slid up to his hips, a smirk forming on his face, fang glinting in the light streaming from the window.

“A promise is a promise… I’ll do anything you want, luv.” Raihan’s voice was a low, seductive purr that sent blood rushing down to Hop’s dick. The boy gulped and leaned forward, whining against Raihan’s lips.

“I want… I want you.” Hop whispered, liquid gold locking onto burning teal, “I want all of you, touching me, kissing me…  _ In me _ .”

“Fucking Arceus you’re perfect.” Raihan groaned, crashing his lips to Hop’s in a deep, hungry kiss. Hop moaned, opening his mouth to give Raihan access to the wet cavern, their tongues tangling in a heated way that stole Hop’s breath. He let Raihan drink up his whines and moans, unable to stop his hips from rocking forward against Raihan’s, gasping as he felt the older man's arousal.

Hop moaned as Raihan tugged down Hop's sweatpants, taking his boxers with them and tossing them off to the side. It was a bit awkward with how Hop was in his lap, but the dragon was nothing if not clever. He slid his hands up and pulled Hop's shirt up over his head, stopping and taking in the sight in front of him. Hop could feel his whole body warming from the heat of that gaze, unable to find the will to be embarrassed by such an intense stare as he rocked his hips forward again, tugging at Rai's shirt.

"Y-Yours too. I want to feel all of you." Hop whimpered, slipping his hands under Raihan's tank top and trailing his hands over his glorious abs.

"Whatever you want, luv." Raihan purred, tossing off his tank top before raising Hop up and slipping off his shorts and boxers. Hop blushed as he was set back on Raihan's thighs, mouth watering slightly at the slight of a cock he thought only existed in porn. Hop knew that he was about average, having done the usual teenage research when wondering if the dicks he saw in porn were real, but Raihan had a good four inches on him in length and was easily twice as thick… 

Hop moaned as Raihan wrapped a hand around them, giving a teasingly slow stroke that drove Hop mad instantly. Rai shuddered, clearly enjoying how easily he was turning Hop on so much so quickly. The younger pouted and gave his hips an experimental roll, craving more friction with a low whine.

"R-Raaai~" Hop dug his nails into the dragon tamer's shoulders, "That's so mean-"

"Hey Rai! Sonia called and said Hop wasn't feeling well so I thought I'd bring you guys some soup and movies!" Leon's voice rang out, along with a few loud bangs on the door. Hop's face went bright red and he scrambled for his clothes, Raihan retracted his touch with a growl, similarly throwing his shorts and shirt back on. Hop ran as quietly as he could to his room and closed the door, hoping he could calm down before Leon came to check on him. It suddenly struck him that Leon cared enough to visit while he was feeling unwell, and Sonia to call Leon… Hop smiled softly as his heart warmed, despite the annoyance of getting cockblocked, Hop felt loved. 

"Heeey Leon, yeah Hop looked like death this morning so I made him take the day off." Hop pouted as he heard Rai speak to his older brother, the dragon laughing softly as Leon sighed.

"He's always had this bad habit of pushing himself too hard-"

"Oh so it  _ does _ run in the family." Raihan snickered as Hop poked his head out of the door.

"L-Lee?" Hop slowly walked into the room, the panic of his brother catching them enough to completely kill his mood. Raihan seemed to be in a similar situation, but Hop didn't really get a chance to look too hard before Leon was pulling him into a tight hug.

"Hey Hoppip, how are you feeling?" Leon worriedly scanned Hop's face for any signs of illness or exhaustion. Hop huffed and crossed his arms.

"I'm fine Lee, Raihan made me breakfast and has been making me rest." Not the whole truth but Leon didn't need to know that.

"That's good, Rai's always been great at taking care of others." Leon smiled warmly, ruffling Hop's hair, "I brought you some soup from that place back home and some movies. We can all hang out today!"

Hop felt his eye twitch a bit. He loved his brother but fucking hell he  _ wanted _ Rai so fucking bad. He was about to try and shoo his brother away when Raihan put his hands on their shoulders.

"That sounds great Leon, but not all day yeah? Hop should get more rest after lunch." Raihan smiled sweetly, but Hop saw the fire still hidden in his eyes and clamped down on a giggle as Leon nodded, ever oblivious, and plopped down onto the middle on the couch.

"That sounds like it's for the best." Leon smiled and patted the spot beside him for Hop to sit down, while Raihan put the soup in the fridge, "I brought that detective movie you like."

"Thanks Lee." Hop smiled fondly and sat beside his brother, letting himself be swaddled into a blanket. Raihan came back and snickered, setting up the movie with a wink. When Leon went up to make some popcorn, Rai swooped down and kissed Hop's cheek.

"Don't worry luv, you're not getting much sleep tonight for much better reasons." Raihan whispered, punctuating the sentence with a nip to Hop's ear before settling on the far end of the couch. 

Leon came back and fretted over Hop's red face, but Hop waved it off as being a bit too toasty in the blanket, kicking it off a bit. Leon pouted and relented, sitting between them as the movie started. 

It wasn't the way Hop had been  _ hoping _ to spend the day, but as he leaned against his brother and zoned out into the movie, he found he didn't mind too much. He got to spend time with his brother, which was a rare thing in and of itself, and later he would have time alone with Raihan… Yeah. This was perfect.

Hop giggled softly to himself, shaking his head when the other two looked at him curiously. It wasn't how Rai had planned, but Hop thought that he wouldn't have any more nightmares after today. Realizing how much people cared about you was the perfect remedy, and one Hop had sorely needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Hey. How are you?  
> So. Been a while since I worked on this, and wow I feel bad. I work up with like, 4 kudos on it and decided, ima finish that today. 
> 
> So here it is! I hope you like it, sorry for chickening out on the smut but uh, that's what was giving me issues soooo Yeah. Hope you enjoyed, I'll get around to my other fics soon ;3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to LoveKiku for helping me with the title. Hope you liked the fluff~


End file.
